disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Cale Tucker
Cale Tucker (LithonielPwnz) is a character in the Sixth Sense project. He is a gifted who is possessed by an unknown demon. He has not yet chosen a side. Early Life Cale Tucker was born roughly twenty years ago to two loving parents. His mother died from complications a few days after his birth, so it was up to his father, Sam Tucker, to raise him. As a child, he wasn't completely healthy. Like his mother, he was constantly sick with various illnesses. Eventually, at the age of six, he was officially diagnosed with a terminal illness. The doctor said he would have been lucky to reach his seventh birthday. His father, who considered his son the only reason of living, couldn't bear to lose Cale. He found an old demon shrine, where he asked the demon who resided there to save his son. The demon agreed, but for a price: Cale's soul. Sam Tucker agreed without hesitation, and he went to go bring his son to the shrine. Through a rather painful ritual, the demon closed the agreement. Life With the Demon "You forget you are mine!" '' The next fourteen years were not pleasant. The demon controlled Cale whenever he wanted, and Cale feared himself. Cale hated his father for what he did to him. Of course, the demon happily fed off his hate. The temptations to kill his father were strong, but Cale wasn't sure if it was him that wanted to kill his father, or the demon. Unsure, he ran away from home in his teen years. He wandered for years, the demon never leaving him alone. Now that Cale had hit puberty, he had a stronger body, causing the demon to start thirsting for blood. Cale felt this thirst, but he couldn't bear to kill anyone. "You forget you are mine!" the demon would say in Cale's mind. Cale refused, and the demon swore that Cale would suffer the consequences of refusing him. Meeting Akima Now an adult, and the demon in a temporary slumber from the lack of blood, Cale met Akima while working as a spaceship washer. He instantly felt an attraction to her, and wanted to get to know her. Akima, finding the mysterious blonde kind of cute, introduced herself. She was a space colonist who had never stepped foot on Earth. She liked to travel around the galaxy, exploring different planets, but the one planet she sought to visit was Earth. With a smirk, Cale told her Earth wasn't really all that, and that space was so much better. Cale then quit his job and traveled around space with Akima. The chemistry between them couldn't be hidden, and Cale eventually admitted his feelings. Akima happily admitted hers as well, and they finally became an item. This new union reawakened the demon, who despised the feelings of love. He found this as a perfect opportunity to teach Cale a lesson for not obeying him. He surprised Cale by taking over, and killed Akima in cold blood. Traumatized by what he had done, Cale attempted to kill himself to free himself of the demon. The demon stopped him, reminding him that Cale belonged to him. Solitary Life Cale feared himself once again. The demon continued to have his way with Cale. Cale complied, afraid to disobey the demon again. When the demon hated, Cale hated. When the demon thirsted for blood, Cale thirsted for blood. When the demon wanted to kill, Cale killed. Killing innocent people was something Cale never wanted to do, but the demon needed blood. Cale alone wasn't enough for the demon, the demon needed blood to be strong. Ever since the death of Akima, Cale began to have hallucinations of her. At times, he would leave reality and enter his own mind, where Akima would be. It was in these hallucinations that Cale could freely love Akima. The demon allowed this, for if Cale was in love with a hallucination, he couldn't possibly fall in love with anyone else. Current Situation Cale is currently wandering Earth, doing whatever the demon wants him to do. Deep down, he is hoping there is someone out there who could help him. He knows the government is looking for people like him. Secretly, he hopes they find him, so they could hopefully find a way to remove the demon and he could be free. Powers Since he is possessed by a demon, Cale has all sorts of abilities no normal human possesses. However, due to being a human host, he has to unlock these abilities, as his body isn't strong enough to handle all the abilities by default. The demon inside him grows stronger for every person he kills. As of now, he's only unlocked three abilities: *'Regeneration''' - whenever Cale is wounded, his body is able to heal itself. Depending on the injuries, it could take minutes or even seconds to fully heal. This is a useful powers, as it would be a little harder to kill him. *'Enhanced Senses '- all five of his senses are enhanced. He is able to see, smell, taste, feel, and hear more than the average human. This helps him identify other gifted. *'Mediumship' - since he is possessed by a demon, he is able to see and communicate with the dead. Cale's Bipolar Disorder A major side effect of being possessed by a demon is Cale's bipolar disorder. He has Bipolar I, which is the most severe form of bipolar disorder. He constantly suffers from mood swings, usually anger. Whenever he has an episode, he gets violent, hitting anything that's near him, person or object. This has led him to accidentally kill some people. Whenever he is not angry, he is depressed. His depression is so severe that he sometimes tries to kill himself, but his regeneration makes the task almost impossible. Another symptom that he is not aware of is hallucinations. He sometimes has a hard time determining reality. This bears the question of whether the hallucinations of Akima are caused by him, or his demon. His disorder causes him to have a lot of energy, meaning he doesn't sleep often. He also gets a bit hyper and could start running all over the place. His energy leads him to make rash decisions without thinking, which can be dangerous. Cale's Mind Cale's mind is represented as a blue area with running white lines. Anything he touches reacts with white lightning. When he is in control, his mind is blue. When his demon is in control, his mind is red. Cale does not dream. Instead, he enters his own mind, where he is able to communicate with Akima, his love. He can also replay memories from the past in his mind. Relationships Akima - the first person Cale ever loved. She was the one person Cale could see himself spending the rest of his life with. Unfortunately, his demon wouldn't allow it, and made him kill Akima with his own hands. Akima's death traumatized Cale to the point where he began to see hallucinations of her. He can't bear to let go of her, and would rather be stuck in a dream world with her instead of reality. The demon enjoys this, as it means Cale refuses to fall in love with anyone else. Videos